Corticotropin-releasing factor (hereinafter, abbreviated as “CRF”) is a neuropeptide composed of 41 amino acids that serves as the primary hypothalamic factor stimulating the release of adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) from the pituitary gland. First, the structure thereof was determined from sheep hypothalamus and, thereafter, the presence thereof was confirmed also in rat and human, and the structure thereof was determined [Science, 213, 1394(1981); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA, 80, 4851(1983); EMBO J. 5, 775(1983)]. The amino acid sequence is the same in human and rat, but differed in 7 amino acids in ovine. CRF is synthesized as a carboxy-terminal of prepro CRF, cut and secreted. The CRF peptide and a mRNA thereof are present at the largest amount in the hypothalamus and pituitary gland, and are widely distributed in the brain such as cerebral cortex, cerebellum, hippocampus and corpus amygdaloideum. In addition, in peripheral tissues, the existence has been confirmed in placenta, adrenal gland, lung, liver, pancreas, skin and digestive tract [J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 65, 176(1987); J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 67, 768(1988); Regul. Pept., 18, 173(1987), Peptides, 5 (Suppl. 1), 71(1984)]. CRF acts via two receptor subtypes, CRF1 and CRF2, which are 7-transmembrane G protein-coupled receptors. It is reported that CRF1 is present mainly in the cerebral cortex, cerebellum, olfactory bulb, pituitary gland and tonsil nucleus. On the other hand, the CRF2 receptor has three isoforms, CRF2α, CRF2β and CRF2γ. It was made clear that the CRF2α receptor is distributed mainly in the hypothalamus, septal area and choroids plexus, and the CRF2β receptor is present mainly in peripheral tissues such as skeletal muscle and is distributed in blood vessels in the brain [J. Neurosci. 15, 6340(1995); Endocrinology, 137, 72(1996); Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1352, 129(1997); Pharmacological reviews, 55, 21 (2003)]. Since each receptor differs in distribution in a living body, it is suggested that a role thereof is also different [Trends. Pharmacol. Sci. 23, 71(2002)].
As a physiological action of CRF, the action on the endocrine system is known in which CRF is produced and secreted in response to stress in the hypothalamus and acts on the pituitary gland to promote the release of ACTH [Recent Prog. Horm. Res., 39, 245(1983)]. In addition to the action on the endocrine system, CRF acts as a neurotransmitter or a neuroregulating factor in the brain, and integrates electrophysiology, autonomic nerve and conducts to stress [Brain Res. Rev., 15, 71(1990); Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425(1991)]. When CRF is administered in a cerebral ventricle of an experimental animal such as a rat, anxiety conduct is observed, and much more anxiety conduct is observed in a CRF-overexpressing mouse as compared with a normal animal [Brain Res., 574, 70(1992); J. Neurosci., 10, 176(1992); J. Neurosci., 14, 2579(1994)]. In addition, α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF receptor antagonist exerts an anti-anxiety action in an animal model [Brain Res., 509, 80(1990); J. Neurosci., 14, 2579(1994)]. Blood pressure, heart rate and body temperature of a rat are increased by stress or CRF administration, but the α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist inhibits the increase in blood pressure, heart rate and body temperature due to stress [J. Physiol., 460, 221(1993)]. The α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF receptor antagonist inhibits abnormal conducts due to withdrawal of a dependent drug such as alcohol and cocaine [Psychopharmacology, 103, 227(1991); Pharmacol. Rev. 53, 209(2001)]. In addition, it has been reported that learning and memory are promoted by CRF administration in a rat [Nature, 375, 284(1995); Neuroendocrinology, 57, 1071(1993); Eur. J. Pharmacol., 405, 225(2000)].
Since CRF is associated with stress response in a living body, there are clinical reports regarding stress-associated depression or anxiety. The CRF concentration in cerebrospinal fluid of a depressed patient is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Am. J. Psychiatry, 144, 873(1987)], and the mRNA level of CRF in hypothalamus of a depressed patient is increased as compared with that of a normal person [Am. J. Psychiatry, 152, 1372(1995)]. The CRF binding site in the cerebral cortex of a patient who committed suicide as a result of depression was decreased [Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 45, 577(1988)]. The increase in the plasma ACTH concentration due to CRF administration is small in a depressed patient [N. Engl. J. Med., 314, 1329 (1986)]. In a patient with panic disorder, the increase of plasma ACTH concentration due to CRF administration is small [Am. J. Psychiatry, 143, 896(1986)]. The CRF concentration in the cerebrospinal fluid of a patient with anxiety induced by stress such as obsessive-compulsive neurosis, post-psychic trauma stress disorder, Tourette's syndrome and the like is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 51, 794(1994); Am. J. Psychiatry, 154, 624(1997); Biol. Psychiatry, 39, 776(1996)]. The CRF concentration in the cerebrospinal fluid of schizophrenics is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Brain Res., 437, 355(1987); Neurology, 37, 905(1987)]. Thus, it has been reported that there is abnormality in the living body response system via CRF in stress-associated mental disease.
The action of CRF on the endocrine system can be presumed by the characteristics of CRF gene-introduced animal and actions in an experimental animal. In a CRF-overexpressing mouse, excessive secretions of ACTH and adrenal cortex steroid occur, and abnormalities analogous to Cushing's syndrome such as atrophy of muscle, alopecia, infertility and the like are observed [Endocrinology, 130, 3378(1992)]. CRF inhibits ingestion in an experimental animal such as a rat [Life Sci., 31, 363 (1982); Neuropharmacology, 22, 337(1983)]. In addition, α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist inhibited decrease of ingestion due to stress loading in an experimental model [Brain Res. Bull., 17, 285(1986)]. CRF inhibited weight gain in a hereditary obesity animal [Physiol. Behav., 45, 565(1989)]. In a nervous orexia inactivity patient, the increase of ACTH in plasma upon CRF administration is small [J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 62, 319(1986)]. It has been suggested that a low CRF value is associated with obesity syndrome [Endocrinology, 130, 1931(1992)]. There has been suggested a possibility that ingestion inhibition and weight loss action of a serotonin reuptake inhibiting agent are exerted via release of CRF [Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425(1991)].
CRF is centrally or peripherally associated with the digestive tract movement involved in stress or inflammation [Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 280, G315(2001)]. CRF acts centrally or peripherally, weakens the shrinkability of the stomach, and decreases the gastric excreting ability [Regulatory Peptides, 21, 173(1988); Am. J. Physiol., 253, G241(1987)]. In addition, α-helical CRF (9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist has a restoring action for hypofunction of the stomach by abdominal operation [Am. J. Physiol., 258, G152(1990)]. CRF inhibits secretion of a bicarbonate ion in the stomach, decreases gastric acid secretion and inhibits ulcer due to cold restriction stress [Am. J. Physiol., 258, G152(1990)]. Furthermore, α-helical CRF (9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist shows the inhibitory action on gastric acid secretion decrease, gastric excretion decrease, small intestinal transport decrease and large intestinal transport enhancement due to restriction stress [Gastroenterology, 95, 1510(1988)]. In a healthy person, mental stress increases gas and abdominal pain due to anxiety and intestine dilation, and CRF decreases the threshold of discomfort [Gastroenterology, 109, 1772(1995); Neurogastroenterol. Mot., 8, 9[1996]. In a irritable bowel syndrome patient, large intestinal movement is excessively enhanced by CRF administration as compared with a healthy person [Gut, 42, 845(1998)].
It has been reported from studies on experimental animals and clinical studies that CRF is induced by inflammation and is involved in a inflammatory reaction. In an inflammatory site of an experimental animal and in the joint fluid of a rheumatoid arthritis patient, production of CRF is topically increased [Science, 254, 421(1991); J. Clin. Invest., 90, 2555(1992); J. Immunol., 151, 1587(1993)]. CRF induces degranulation of mast cells and enhances the blood vessel permeability [Endocrinology, 139, 403(1998); J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 288, 1349(1999)]. CRF can be detected also in a thyroid gland of autoimmune thyroiditis patient [Am. J. Pathol. 145, 1159(1994)]. When CRF is administered to an experimental autoimmune cerebrospinal meningitis rat, the progression of symptoms such as paralysis was remarkably inhibited [J. Immunil., 158, 5751(1997)]. In a rat, the immune response activity such as T-lymphocyte proliferation and the natural killer cell activity is reduced by CRF administration or stress loading [Endocrinology, 128, 1329(1991)].
From the above-mentioned reports, it is expected that a CRF receptor antagonistic compound would exert an excellent effect for treating or preventing various diseases in which CRF is involved.
As a CRF antagonist, for example, peptide CRF receptor antagonists are reported in which part of the amino acid sequence of CRF or associated peptides of a human or other mammal is altered or deleted, and they are reported to show a pharmacological action such as ACTH release-inhibiting action and anti-anxiety action [Science, 224, 889(1984); J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 269, 564(1994); Brain Res. Rev., 15, 71(1990)]. However, from a pharmacokinetic point of view such as chemical stability and absorbability for oral administration in a living body, bioavailability and intracerebral transferability, peptide derivatives have a low utility value as a drug.
As a cyclic compound, WO02/62795 discloses dihydropyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine derivatives [ethyl 4-(6-chloro-2,2,4-trimethyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-8-yl)-6-propyl-2,4-dihydro-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine-5-carboxylate, etc.: glycogen synthase kinase-3 beta (GSK-3β) inhibitor]; WO02/22074 and WO01/12607 disclose 3-aryl-4-quinolone derivatives [7-methoxy-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-phenylquinolin-4(1H)-one, 8-methoxy-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-phenylquinolin-4(1H)-one, etc.: prevention for post-angioplasty intraluminal restenosis, proliferation of clonogenic cells in malignant tumours]; WO99/62520 discloses 3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazine derivatives [4-(8-benzyl-4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-6-yl)-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid, etc.: treatment for HIV infection]; Bulletin des SCB (1997), 106(7-8), 467-474 discloses quinazoline derivatives [ethyl 1,7-dimethyl-4-oxo-3,5-diphenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazoline-6-carboxylate: synthesis]; Zhongguo Yaowu Huaxue Zazhi (1995), 5(3), 187-191 discloses 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid derivatives [1-cyclobutyl-6,8-difluoro-7-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-oxo-5-phenoxy-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid: antibacterial agent]; J. Med. Chem., (1993), 36(19), 2801-9 discloses 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid derivatives [1-cyclopropyl-7-(2,6-dimethylpyridin-4-yl)-6,8-difluoro-4-oxo-5-(phenylthio)-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid: topoisomerase II inhibitor]; EP0343574 discloses 4-quinolone derivatives [1-ethyl-8-methoxy-5-phenylquinolin-4(1H)-one, etc.: a cardiac]; JP-A S63-258855 discloses 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid derivatives [1-cyclopropyl-6,8-difluoro-7-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-oxo-5-(phenylthio)-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid: animal drug]; EP272914 discloses benzoxazinylpyridazinone derivatives [4,6-dimethyl-8-(4-methyl-6-oxo-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl)-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3(4H)-one, 4,6-dimethyl-8-(6-oxo-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl)-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3(4H)-one, 2,2,4-trimethyl-8-(6-oxo-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl)-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3(4H)-one, etc.: a cardiac]; J. Med. Chem., (1972), 15(3), 237-241 discloses 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid derivatives [8-chloro-1-methyl-4-oxo-5-phenyl-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acid: dehydrogenase inhibitor]; DE10021568 discloses pyrimidinyl phthalazinyl sulfoxide derivatives [8-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)sulfinyl]-4-methyl-2-phenylphthalazin-1(2H)-one, etc.: agricultural chemical]; Acta. Chemica. Sloveniva (2000), 47(2), 187-203 discloses pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine derivatives [3-[(1,5-dimethyl-3-oxo-2-phenyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)amino]-6-methyl-1,7-dihydro-4H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one: synthesis]; WO03/39131 discloses pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives [6-(4-bromophenyl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-1H-pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidine-3-carbonitrile: Factor Xa inhibition]; JP-A H11-501923 discloses pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine derivatives [3,6-d]benzyl-1-cyclopentyl-1,7-dihydro-4H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one: c-GMP phosphodiesterase inhibition]; Bulletin de la Soc. Chim. de France (1995), 132(7), 67580 discloses pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine derivatives [methyl (6-tert-butoxy-4-oxo-1,3-diphenyl-1,4-dihydro-5H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)acetate: synthesis]; and WO98/54116 discloses pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives [1,3,6-trimethyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-2,4(3H,7H)-dione: cancer].